mother_daughter_book_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Sloane
Appearance and Personality Cassidy is quite tall, almost six feet in fact. She has red hair which she barley ever brushes, dark eyes, and freckles. Cassidy is a tomboy, and she adores hockey. Early Life Cassidy was born in Califonia, but moved to Concord after her dad's death involving a car crash. Biography Book 1 Cassidy is the new girl at school. Her mother tries to help her get new friends, but that just makes Cassidy angry. Her mother later signs her up for book club and later tries out for hockey pretending to be a boy (for there were no girl teams). Cassidy's mom finds out, and after telling her mother she hates her, Cassidy's mom hires someone who helps work out family problems, and it does help a little. The book club doesn't get along so well at first, but later, Cassidy becomes friends with Emma, Jess, and Megan. The book club all goes to New York, where they meet up with Becca, a rude, snotty girl who is the girls' archenemy. Apparently, she is going to the orthodontist, and the girls can't help but mock her a little bit about it. The girls have a blast, although Cassidy does overhear Jess and her mother in an argument. She tries to cheer Jess up, but it's no use. Eventually, things get better, and the girls have a wonderful time together. Biography Book 2 In the second book, snotty Becca Chadwick and her mother are invited to join book club, and no one is happy about it. Cassidy is also upset because her mother is dating someone she doesn't like, and even though Stanley (the guy her mom's dating) tries to be nice to her, Cassidy still doesn't like him. The girls then begin to notice Megan hangs out with Becca and Ashley and Jen, which gets them even more upset and confused. Then at a tea party, Cassidy, Emma, and Jess put something in Becca's tea cup to get back at her for reading Emma's dairy, only they end up pranking the TV show host instead, which gets them in trouble. When Becca writes about Megan's mom handcuffing herself to a tree (as part of a stunt to save Half Moon Farm) and tells Megan Emma did it, the girls try to convince her that it was really Becca. Eventually, Becca does confess, and as the girls are arguing, Megan suggests they try being nicer to each other, which Cassidy and everyone else agrees to. Then the book club tells Becca (and Ashley and Jen, who were also there) about how they are trying to save Half Moon Farm, and Becca, Ashley, and Jen find they're ideas too ordinary, and suggest a fashion show. At first, Cassidy does not like this idea, but eventually agrees. The fashion show goes great until Stanley proposes to Cassidy's mom, which she accepts. Cassidy gets angry and leaves, and then blames Megan because her mom was wearing the dress Megan made her when Stanley proposes to her. The girls make up, though, and just before the wedding, Stanley talks to Cassidy, and then she begins to get used to the idea of him being part of the family.